dndmanhattanfandomcom-20200213-history
PC Bios
Morticia When Morti cia was small she was an apprentice to an embalmer, and realized it was her dream to become a Necromancer. There was no one to teach her the ways of the necromancer, so she settled on being a dark warlock. As a Changeling warlock she can bluff her way into (or out of) pretty much anything. Her penchant for dead things & her 'take-no-bullshit' attitude makes her very intimidating to others. Being a changeling she can appear as whatever she wishes, but usually her appearance is that of a sexy brunette. Thomas Light Dude, he's the cat's meow. He's the bee's knees. He is Cuthbert's custard. He is the tits. . Armatis Most Warforged were made to be Warforged, Armatis however was made to bridge the gap between Organic and Warforged. A powerfull wizard named Xune began making Warforged that could better mimic other races, he failed. Armatis was his last creation, and (or so he thought) his greatest failure. Armatis was to be the ideal Human guardian, however when Xune told Armatis to cease protecting him, Armatis refused; saying that he could not explain why, but he could not stop protecting Xune. It would only be after Xune died that Armatis began to understand: he wasn't a failure, he was a near success, but he still lacked something (A Soul). After a time: he learned of an artifact that may have the power to grant him what he lacks. His protective nature made him ideal as a merc, and the false skin he wears helps make him feel more at east (and has let him blend in) though he recently stopped covering his eyes (he couldn't see well with the false eyes). Armatis is also seeking revenge on Ithur , but knows that he isn't much of a match for Ithur as he is now. Morel Morel, an orphan at age four, lived a relatively ordinary roving life into his teens. Bearing a surprisingly honest disposition (for a street urchin), instead of becoming a pickpocket or petty grifter, he spent his time learning to play a variety of instruments, mostly by sitting in with alehouse performers, tagging along with performing troupes, and picking up tips from superior performers whenever the opportunity arose. At 13, while playing in a brothel, he caught the eye of a lecherous Countess, and he was swept away for several years to the intrigues of the lower courts. He took well enough to the change and was able to gain tutelage from several skillful court performers. On several occasions, his vocal performances brushed the edge of the more arcane aspects of music; nevertheless, his general good humor, skill in dissembly, and his heeding the advice of a wily old courtier to add religious music to his repertoire let Morel play it off in those cases as the straightforward emotional impact a motivated artist can evoke in rapt listeners. He soon became locally popular, and was actually obliged to consider a serious advance from a merchant's daughter. Unfortunately, it wasn't to last; at 17, his dragonmark, just under his armpit, was recognized by a courtesan, who saw more value in spreading a heretical rumor against his continued benefactor, the Countess, than in maintaining Morel's confidence. Morel, suddenly feeling the pressure of an Inquiry approaching, finally returned to the old bard for advice; the man, himself an arcanist-in-hiding, managed to smuggle a well-disguised Morel out of the city with a troupe of dancers. He left Morel with instructions to reach the Island, and Morel managed to do just that. Since then, Morel spent another six years exploring the arcane aspects of music and spoken word. On the Island, he became reacquainted with the various fey races he had known as a roving youth; additionally, he nursed a scorching resentment against the Church that had torn him from the life he thought he'd acquired. Despite his personal grudge, he also sympathizes (albeit somewhat paternalistically) with the plight of the "low" races, having witnessed society's growing prejudice against the friends of his youth. Currently a refugee from the region where the Seeker RPG transpires, Morel is still getting his bearings in this new part of the world, wherein magic use remains rare, but is not considered blasphemous. He is struggling with the temptation to let his abilities run wild; this has disrupted his usual degree of judgement on more than one occasion, leading to unfortunate results.. Seestra Seestra was born as a human and lived in a clan with her parents and sister in a land far to the north near the city of Mistwatch. Her father was a blacksmith for the town. One day, he was approched by a Tiefling warlock named Damalia to make special armor. When he discovered her ties to Baphomet, he refused to make her armor. In retaliation, she cursed their entire family, causing them to become Minotaurs. Seestra alone was strong enough to overcome the beast and retain her humanity. She watched her entire famliy give in to the savagery of the beast and join Damalia and become part of the cult that worshiped Baphomet. Horrified by the cult and it's actions, Seestra fled. She is now on a quest to come to overcome the bestial side of her nature and to gain strength so that she can one day return to exterminate the warlock that destroyed her family. Criv Criv is a dragonborn paladin that our heros discovered inside the mountain of Shiv. He was being chased by zombies and was on a quest for a powerful treasure that be believed to be inside the mountain. He is also cursed to roll like shit, because he is a dragonborn paladin. Sabriel Sabriel’s first memory was of a cave full of wolves. Her wolf-mother, whom she called Nara, raised her with her own pups. Sabriel learned the art of the hunt from her wolf-family, and she learned to appreciate nature. Soon she was one of the pack, and she traversed the forest almost as easily as those in the pack with four legs. She learned to avoid humans, but she always wondered why she was so different from the other wolves. The humans intrigued Sabriel, and eventually she left the pack to roam the forest alone. Against her instincts, she wound up at the edge of the tiny village she had watched for years. Finally, her curiosity overcame her fear and she entered. That’s when Sabriel discovered the truth of her birth. Her mother, an eladrin called Isarë, came to the village one spring 17 years ago. She was plagued by a terrible illness, and Isarë told the villagers that she and her unborn child were cursed. She told them to leave her child in a glade a mile into the forest, and that the spirits of the forest would care for her. Isarë gave birth to Sabriel the day before she died. Before she died, she sewed a tiny symbol onto Sabriel’s blanket while singing a haunting song in a strange tongue. The symbol she painted was identical to the one tattooed on her forehead. The villagers, a superstitious lot, did as Isarë had wished and left Sabriel in the forest wrapped in the woven blanket. Now Sabriel knew the truth of her origin, but she still did not know why her mother had died or why Isarë claimed she was cursed. Her curiosity was still not sated, so she resolved to one day know the answer, and to forever wear the symbol her mother inscribed on her blanket as a tattoo on her left arm. Now she travels with a band of heroes she admires, using her modest two-blade ranger skills to aid them in their quest.